


The New Man

by deisetb



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisetb/pseuds/deisetb
Summary: The Godfather of Cali needed a new man, but he wasn't expecting one so good.





	1. New Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Based on Narcos Tv series.  
> I do not own anything.  
> All rights reserved to Netflix.

Pacho Herrera will never forget the day a motherfucker told Chepe and the Rodriguez’s brothers about him.

Furious, he asked to himself.

“Why people don’t mind their own business for Christ’s sake?! ”

Such an asshole! He would find out one day who did it, and he would kill him as the traitor he was!

He breathed deeply.

Gilberto had called him minutes ago.

Everything was lost! He had work so hard, and he wasn’t even their partner.

Now, they probably want to kill him or at least send him away from Cali and even themselves. He sighed, everything is lost. Stood up from his bed, wearing one of his exotic shirts. Cigarette in his lips, smoking one by one, hour after hour.

He was being exposed by some fucking cunt.

“Come to my house.” Gilberto said it on the phone.

One of his men came telling him some asshole told to the Cali Leaders about Pacho, and he knew they would probably want an explanation.

He left, driving his ordinary car until Gilberto’s mansion in the middle of the night.

In the way, driving, he was already planning what he would do from now on.

They would probably kick him out.

Pacho parked on the yard, arriving minutes later in Gilberto’s office.

The three Godfathers were already there, sat on their armchairs, waiting for the youngest of them arrive.

When Pacho got inside, they were there, serious.

“Good evening.” He said it.

Miguel and Chepe nodded in response, and Gilberto smiled.

“Pacho! ” Stood up from the chair. “We have good news!”

Pacho frowned.

“Good news? ”

The oldest of them smiled once more, looked to his partners and said.

“We would like to make you an invitation! ” The biggest leader said, opening a bottle of champagne. Filling 4 glasses on a table.

“Invitation? ” Pacho couldn’t understand, what were they talking about?

Chepe stood up from the armchair, got closer and hugged the younger friend, holding his face.

“You are going to be our partner, baby-face!”

Pacho was confused.

Gilberto handed the glasses to their partners and said.

“Let’s toast to our new partner!”

Chepe smiled, still hugging Pacho.

“The new boss in town! Don Pacho? Do you like the idea, brother?”

Pacho was completely lost. His friends were probably not aware about him.

Should he told them the truth? Who he really was?

They were making him a partner.

He should.

“Look... Gilberto...” He sighed. “I need to tell you something."

The supreme leader smiled.

“Tell me Pacho!”

Chepe was his side, Miguel, arms crossed, still holding the glass. Chepe too.

How should I say it?

Gosh.

“I.… you need...” Breathed deeply. “You guys need to know something about me. ”

The three of them glanced, waiting for Pacho.

Pacho sighed, head down, eyes focusing the glass on his hand.

“I’m... a... I’m a faggot.” He sighed, standing his head, just waiting for what would happen to him next.

The three Godfathers looked to each other, seriously. Miguel looked to his brother and Gilberto said.

“We have been told about it. ”

Surprised, Pacho glanced without saying anything.

Miguel drank from his glass and said.

“We have been advised not to associate with you because of it."

Pacho wasn’t understanding at all. Chepe kissed his cheek and said it.

“We don’t mind brother." Gave him a tap on the back. “Keep the good work."

Pacho was astonished.

What the fuck was going on?

Gilberto smiled once more, raising his glass for a toast. Chepe and Miguel joined, waiting for Pacho who still couldn’t believe it.

The new Godfather glanced, still admired by their reaction.

“What are you waiting, Don Pacho? ” Chepe was almost annoyed.

Slowly, Pacho smiled.

The Gentleman of Cali finally toasted.

Happily.

 

The days passed, Pacho got rich through the years, being called “Don” from the people of Cali.

He got used to the attention, people always calling him by his name as he was a celebrity in town. Cali’s people were always afraid, admired by him. Especially some women, looking to him disappointed by the fact they would never be on his bed.

After buying a huge mansion, Pacho invited his brother Alvaro to come over. His father wouldn’t. Since the day he opened the door of his room, and Pacho was there, standing on shorts, getting dress after making out with a boy from town.

His father got in without knocking, a boy around Pacho’s age was sat on bed, naked.

Shocked by the scene, he turned his back to Pacho who followed him to the living room.

“Dad...” Buttoning up his shirt.

“Stay away from me! ” The old man demanded, eyes on tears.

Pacho’s eyes were on tears too.

“You are not a man! ” Screaming, without looking to his son’s eyes.

“I am a man! ” Furious.

His father turned back, now looking on his son’s eyes.

“Get out of my house! I don’t want you here! ”

Pacho was lost, what his father was doing?

“I don’t want to see you, do you understand me? You are not a man! ” Pointing his finger. “You will be dead in years, months, or even days! ”

Pacho was serious, tears fell from his eyes.

“I won’t die. ”

His father smiled, ironic.

“There is no place in the world for someone like you."

Furious, Pacho screamed.

“I’m gonna built a place for me! ”

His father laughed in disgust.

“Get out of my house! “

It was his father’s last sentence.

They never talked again.

The Gentlemen of Cali and his baby brother were the only family he had.

The years passed, and Pacho owned his men, young psychopaths willing to do everything he asked for.

Killing was one of those things.

His life was almost solitary. Sometimes having sex with someone from town, sometimes paying someone to be on his bed.

One afternoon, after he demanded new boys to join them, Pacho was sat on his office, smoking and drinking aguardientes shots.

One of his men knocked at the door.

“Come in.” Blew the smoke away. Legs crossed on his armchair, admiring the landscape from the window.

“Boss, the new man is here. ”

Pacho nodded, he was waiting for the presentation of this new guy.

His eyes moved from the window to the door when the man got inside.

The Godfather got admired by the man in front of him.

An Afro beauty, tall, strong, body fit by work out.

Pacho’s boy looked to him, demanding he presented himself.

“Don Pacho.... My name is Manuel. At your service. ” Said the man, serious.

The youngest Godfather of Cali was enchanted, eyes on the handsome man in front of him. Without moving a finger, same position, Pacho asked.

“Manuel...” Smoking, blowing it after. “ Have you understood the consequences of joining our business? ”

Manuel nodded, serious.

“Have you explained everything? “ The Godfather asked to his already employee, without taking his eyes from Manuel.

The man nodded, and Pacho said it.

“Very well then...” Stood up from his armchair, put out the cigarette. “ Leave us alone. ”

The young boy admired by the request, frowned and left. It was weird for Pacho asking something like it. All the other boys he just patted their backs, asked for doing a good job and demanded they leave his office.

Manuel, serious, still standing, was waiting. Pacho approached his cellar, opened a bottle of whiskey, fill two glasses, handing one to his new employee.

His new boy hold it.

“Thank you, Don Pacho." Politely.

“Pacho...” Getting closer. “Let the formalities for the ordinary people. ”

Manuel felt the smell of that man, he was so close, fancy perfume.

It was weird. He was feeling something different. He just didn’t know exactly what.

Pacho got even closer, intense gaze.

Manuel turned his eyes away. Pacho noticed.

“Sit. ” Demanded. “Let’s celebrate your new job. ”

Manuel obeyed, sat on the armchair, drinking the whiskey from his glass. Pacho sat too, without taking his eyes from the beauty in front of him. A fake gold chain was on his neck.  
“That chain of yours...” Pacho said it.

Manuel touched, surprised he noticed it.

“You are gonna buy something original when you start receiving money. ”

Manuel smiled.

“Thank you." Holding the glass. “You won’t regret having me on your team. ”

Pacho smiled.

“Yeah...” Serious, sassy. “I think I won’t. ”

Manuel blushed. Pacho noticed he was embarrassed, but didn’t say anything about it.

“Do you want me to do something today? ” Nervous, he couldn’t look to the Godfather.

Pacho smiled, still sassy, without taking his eyes from the fit man.

“No.” Gazed “Go. Ask for the boys teach you. ”

Manuel stood up, left the glass on a desk, walking straight ahead to the door.

Pacho turned his eyes to his new man’s ass.

It was wonderful to observe that lifted butt.


	2. How to do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction Based on Narcos Tv series.  
> I do not own anything.  
> All rights reserved to Netflix.

As a celebration to his birthday, a party was planned by Pacho in that beautiful evening fall. It would be a nice Sunday to spend around people he really cares, especially his associates.

As always, the best dishes, musicians were set on the yard to receive the guests. Manuel was new to the whole situation, he knew Pacho was a rich powerful man, and the party would probably gather a lot people to observe, especially those who probably hate his boss, pretending they love him.

They never knew when those kinds of individuals would appear, trying to kill the leader or anyone from the Cali cartel.

Gun on hand, Manuel walked around the field, paying attention to everyone on it.

Pacho was fancy, wearing an expensive suit and drinking wine.

Next to him, one of his friends.

A man “like him”, Manuel thought.

Another faggot.

The guy laughed, gesticulating through feminine gestures.

Carrying his AK-47, Manuel passed in front of both.

The gentleman of Cali and his guest gazed to the new employee.

The new man didn’t notice at all.

“Manuel. ” Pacho called.

He looked back, in one gesture, his boss invited him for getting closer.

No words.

The employee stood in front of them, waiting.

Godfather’s friend, sassy, analyzed Manuel’s body.

“You are such a gorgeous fellow my dear...” Drank from the glass.

Manuel serious, embarrassed, head downed.

“Thank you. ”

“Don’t need to thank you my lovely boy...” Smiled, cheeky. “ We should thank you for being so handsome. ”

The new man wanted to go away, but couldn’t leave if his boss didn’t demand.

Right now the only thing to do was being there, quiet and obedient.

“Tell me something, my dear...” The effeminate man asked, touching Manuel's shoulder rapidly. “Do the girls know how to suck dicks? ” Serious. “I mean... if they really do it well?”  
Admired by the cheeky question, Manuel frowned.

Pacho trying to be serious, lifted one hand to his face, pretending he was scratching his beard, trying to hold a laugh.

Manuel asked.

“Why are you asking me this, sir? ”

“It’s just a curiosity...” The guest smiled. “I have never been with a woman before, but some friends say girls don’t suck dicks as good as men... you know...” The man finished the sentence, as if he was talking about something quite normal.

Manuel stopped, thought about the answer and said.

“Well...some of them...” Serious.

Pacho’s guest laughed.

“I told you Pacho, even straight men admit girls don’t know how to suck dicks. ”

Manuel was lost, embarrassed.

The Cali leader noticed he wasn’t enjoying the conversation.

“Go back to work. ” The gentleman said.

Manuel, nervous, smiled, nodded and left.

The guest said.

“Pacho... Always getting the hottest boys to you, that’s not fair! ” He said, drinking more.

The leader smiled and commented.

“He is new. ” Still checking Manuel’s butt on a green hill above.

“Does he like boys? ” The effeminate man asked.

Pacho smiled, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. ”

His friend smiled back, emptying his glass.

“It doesn’t matter. They are straight until they would go to our beds. ” Winked, cheeky.

Both started to laugh.

Until a gun shot was heard through the air.

Pacho got his gun from the pocket, his friends went straight to the floor, trying to save themselves.

Manuel along with the other boys, started to locate where the shots were coming.

A crazy man, in the middle of the crowd, appeared, gun on hand, almost hitting the Cali’s leader.

It was fast, Manuel from the hill shot his head precisely.

Everybody screamed in despair.

The enemy was dead.

Navegante appeared, pulling his body out.

Pacho sighed in relived.

Manuel from the hill, nodded, smiling.

The Godfather smiled back.

 

When the guests left, Manuel went to Pacho’s room as requested. Walking in the bedroom, getting inside, he tried to find out the leader.

“Boss...” Called him.

Until he found out.

Pacho was on his bathtub, enjoying a glass of champagne.

Awkward, Manuel said it.

“I am here. ”

He drank it from the glass.

“You saved my ass tonight. Thank you. ” Serious.

Smiling, Manuel nodded.

“It is my job. ”

Pacho sassy, smiled back, standing up from the bathtub.

Totally naked.

Soap foam around his body.

“Can you get me a towel? ”

Trying not look at him, Manuel got a towel from a wardrobe, handing to his boss.

Who slowly got it from his hand.

Drying himself.

Sexy glaze.

Cheeky face.

Manuel, still embarressed, coudn’t explain what he was feeling.

He wanted to look, but at the same time, he feels he couldn’t.

Pacho wore a white robe, his hair was still wet.

“Come with me." He walked to another space in the bedroom.

Manuel followed him right behind.

The gentleman got a black box on his hand, opening in front of the new employee.

“This is for you. A gift. ”

Manuel was shocked. A gold chain was inside. Probably costing a lot of money.

“But... it’s your birthday... I can’t...”

“Yes, you can...you saved my life. ” Turned his back, went to the cellar, opening a bottle of champagne, filling two glasses. “And I can’t stand this fake stuff on your neck.” Drank from it.

Manuel smiled, nodding, trying to touch it to wear on his neck. Pacho pulled back the present quickly.

“I’ll put it on you. ” Sassy. “You don’t know when people gift you necklaces or chains, do they have to put it on the person gifted? ”

Manuel nodded, pretending he remembered it.

Actually, he never heard about this “rule”.

Pacho went behind his back, getting quite closer. Manuel could feel his breath on the neck.

He wanted to run away.

But at the same time.

He wanted to stay.

Softly, Pacho wore it on Manuel’s neck.

Enjoying the moment to touch his skin.

The new man enjoyed the feeling of that hot hand.

“Look yourself on the mirror. ” Pacho demanded.

Manuel walked to the mirror, admiring himself.

“Let’s drink." The Godfather demanded. Asking for Manuel sitting on the armchair.

And they drank, many shots. Until Manuel asked it.

“Your friend...” A bit drunk, resting his head on the armchair. “He said girls don’t know how to suck dicks...”

Pacho nodded.

“Just a man can give another man the best blow job. ” The Cali leader affirmed, winking.

Manuel rested his head and arms on, glass on hand.

“Some girls sucked me... they were quite good... ” Remembering.

“All of them? ” Pacho asked, cheeky, admiring the beauty in front of him.

“I mean... some of them...” He tried to remember, being honest to himself.

Pacho rested his empty glass on the table next to the armchair. Stoop up, getting closer to his new employee, kneeling on the floor.  
Manuel still a bit drunk, got embarrassed by the boss in front of him. The godfather touched his jeans, caressing the penis under it.

The new man looked at him.

Admired.

A bit horny.

“Do you want to receive the best blow job of your life? ” Cheeky, Pacho caressed him.

Manuel slowly nodded.

Why am I accepting it?

He was surrendered.

The Godfather opened his zipper, freeing the huge penis his employee had.

Slowly, he touched, caressing his crotch. Manuel was getting hard, the boss used the tongue to calmly lick his penis. When he felt Manuel was enjoying it, he put the whole member inside the mouth.

Sucking glady.

Slow movements.

Manuel rested his head on the armchair, many sensations were coming to his body and mind.

He wanted Pacho to stop it.

It wasn’t right.

At the same time...

It was so good.

The Cali leader accelerated the movements, sucking rapidly.

His boss’ face, sucking so pleasantly made Manuel come a few seconds later.

Moaning out loud.

Pacho smiled, seeing he had finished his employee in a very good way.

Manuel recovered himself, noticing what happened seconds later.

The boss had sucked his dick!

The new man stood up in despair from the armchair, closing the zipper.

Pacho, still knelt down, almost laugh watching the scene.

Manuel was embarrassed, opened the door and left.

The Godfather stood there, resting his elbows on the armchair, trying not to laugh out loud.

Manuel walked away to his home, in despair.

What happened to me?

Why did I let him do it?

No, even worse.

Why did I like it so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: October 15th, 2017.


	3. My man

Desperate, he woke up in his old poor bedroom.

Remembering about everything.

His boss knelt, sucking his dick.

Gosh.

Why did I let him do it?

Some strange feeling was on his mind.

A different kind of sentiment.

He felt the different sensation of having a man touching him.

Not like girls were, delicate skin on their face.

Feeling the beard touching his lips was weird.

At the same time, being sucked by that man was completely delightful.

Stop.

No.

Shook his head.

I am not a fag.

No fuckin’ way!

He sat on his bed, looked to the window.

What is happening to me?

Stood up from it, opened the ugly curtains, the sun was shinning out there.

It was late.

Sighed. He needed to go to work in the afternoon.

From his bedroom, the noise of plates being washed was heard.

His parents were already woken up.

Dressed himself, put on a jacket, old jeans, white damaged pair of sneakers.

He opened the door, walking straight ahead to the kitchen.

The hitman used to live in an old house, in one of the most poorest Cali’s neighborhoods. He used to get up in the morning, going out to work in any shitty job they offered, trying to survive the everyday life.

Manuel always lived by people’s charity since he was a kid. Food, old clothes children’s neighbors didn’t want to wear anymore.

One day, playing soccer, a coach found him on a soccer match, making him many promises. If Manuel started to play for him, taking care of his own health, he would send him to one of the best teams in Colombia.

He was so happy, it was his chance!

Decided to work hard to get it, running every day, working out in the gym, even if the money he had was just a little.

The coach demanded, the player accepted.

Until one day the man promised taking him to Bogotá. Manuel, cheerful, was on the bus stop, waiting, totally ready for the opportunity. 

He would be one of the best soccer players in the world.

Manuel was there, waiting on the road.

Backpack on his back.

Hours had gone.

He sat on the curb.

The coach never appeared again.

He went running home, was so tired of being cheated, treated like a fool.

Just because he was poor.

There is no justice for poor people.

Even worse.

No justice for poor and black people.

It’s over.

He wouldn’t be cheated anymore.

 

One day, one of his friends came talking about the new business he was working. Manuel had already heard about the “work”. The money involved was to shine the eyes, and the consequences for betraying were not good at all.

In a bar, his old friend told him about the Cali cartel. Pacho was one of the bosses, and the whole town respects and fears him. He knew they were bandits.

Assassins.

Some people didn’t believe they were as cruel as Escobar was.

But Manuel did it.

The employee told him everything, all the situation involved.

Manuel nodded, he didn’t care.

He was ready for it.

Money matters.

That’s all.

“You know... there is no back, right?” His friend warned while they were drinking.

“I know.” Manuel was serious, holding his can of beer.

“If you ever betray us...” Sighed and shook his dead. “Man...Pacho is going to kill you.”

“I understood.” The new hitman said it. “I’m not stupid.”

“You don’t understand...” The drug dealer got closer, whispering. “Just because Pacho is a fag... “Shook his head. “Don’t be naive he won’t kill you in the most cruel way!”

Manuel nodded once more.

After the final talk, both followed to Herrera’s mansion.

He knew his new boss likes boys.

It doesn’t matter.

Pay his money, and that’s it.

 

The day he met Pacho for the first time was awkward .

He felt weird, almost hypnotized by that men emanating power.

He is attractive.

Shook his head.

What the fuck?

He was a man, not a fag.

Opened the door in late afternoon, his parents were having lunch.

“You woke up late today...” His father criticized. “It’s probably because you are working for those bandits...”

Manuel sighed, but didn’t respond.

Opened the refrigerator, got a milk’s jar, sitting around the table.

His mother, washing the dishes.

“I hope you won’t get killed for it.”

Manuel sighed once more, answering.

“When I paid all your bills yesterday, it wasn’t a problem to you...” Drank from his mug.

His father stared furious, punching the table.

“Respect your mother! If wasn’t her, you would be dead by now!”

Manuel serious, didn’t respond back.

It was always like this, they loved to rub this fact on his face.

Manuel was born in a damaged family, never knew his biological father, and the mother was nothing than a drug addicted.

The adoptive family took him from the horror of that place.

It was better.

 

But not so much.

He always would be the adopted one.

The black one.

Now...

The fag one?

No!

He couldn’t be, and today, he would talk to his boss.

He needed to clear he wasn’t like him.

He would never be.

He was a man.

Got dressed in his old clothes, didn’t even have time to buy new ones. Thought about paying all his mother debts first.

Always feeling so in debt to them.

Rode his motorcycle until Pacho’s mansion, parked on the yard. It was almost time to work. He got there minutes earlier.

He needed to clarify.

Knocked on the door, Pacho demanded.

“Come in.”

Manuel felt a shiver.

Shook his head.

Why his voice make him feeling controlled?

He opened the door, Pacho was behind his desk, a glass of whiskey on one hand.

Smoking his cigarette.

Legs crossed.

Sexy glazed, opened shirt, dark hair on the chest, gold chain on it.

“Good afternoon, Manuel.” Intense gaze.

“Good afternoon.”

The new man tried not look to his eyes, but he couldn’t.

Pacho had power over him.

“You got early today...” Blew the smoke.

He sighed, one step closer.

“Sir...I...with all due respect....I don’t want to offend you, or anything...”

He stopped it. Pacho serious, was waiting, calmly smoking his cigarette.

Manuel sighed once more.

“About what happened yesterday...between you and me...”

Pacho smiled from the corner of his mouth.

Manuel gazed to the boss’ smile, getting furious.

“I am not a faggot!” Screamed, breathing heavily.

The Godfather smiled, sassy. Put out the cigarette, stood up, serious, almost laughing.

Manuel stepped back, the Cali leader got closer.

Too much closer.

Held Manuel’s waist, calmly pushing him against the wall.

Dominated, Manuel let be surround by his boss arms.

Pacho smiled, sassy.

Manuel shocked, didn’t say anything.

The godfather got closer, kissing him on the mouth, softly.

Manuel was surrended, dominated by the kiss his boss deepened.

Wet kiss.

Tongue dancing.

Whiskey’s taste.

Pacho stopped, Manuel breathed, heavily.

Almost dizzy.

The Godfather answered his new man last sentence.

“Ok.”

Manuel didn’t understand.

Pacho caressed his face and said.

“Go to the car, we are going around town. We need to visit a friend. “

Manuel serious.

“A friend?”

“Yeah.” Put on his blazer.

The hitman wasn’t understanding at all.

The leader demanded, just one nod.

Confuse, Manuel walked straight ahead to the car.

Downtown, they parked in front of a fancy store. The owner, a young woman, elegantly dressed, receive them on the entrance while one of her employees opened the door.

“Welcome Don Pacho!” She smiled, happy. Her best client has arrived.

“Good afternoon, Angela.” Pacho said, hands on his pocket,

She looked up to Manuel, serious. He was wearing terrible clothes.

“Is the gentleman you talked about?” She frowned.

Pacho nodded, and Manuel serious, without understanding, gazed to his boss.

“He is as handsome as you described!” She smiled. The guy was hot, but his clothes not. “Gentlemen, come with me! ”

Manuel wasn’t understanding anything. Serious, he followed the boss right behind.

“What are we doing here? ” He whispered.

The lady opened a fancy door in front of them.

An especial room for especial clients.

Pacho sat on an armchair, legs crossed. Another woman got closer, serving him a glass of champagne.

Manuel looked around, it was an elegant place, just for the richest try on their clothes.

The hitman gazed his boss who said.

“As your fake chain, I can’t stand these terrible clothes on you either.” Drank champagne from the glass.

Manuel shook his head.

The whole afternoon the new employee tried on new clothes. He was shocked about the price.

But for Pacho, it was nothing.

They were much better than his old ones, he stared himself on the mirror.

Late at night, when they arrived home, Manuel followed his boss to the bedroom.

“Thank you for the clothes. “ Manuel said.

Pacho gazed and nodded, removing his blazer.

Manuel smiled, walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” His boss asked.

The new man stopped and gazed.

“Do you need something else?”

“Of course I need.”

Smiled, sassy, sitting on his armchair.

Legs crossed.

“Serve us a glass of wine.” Demanded.

Manuel obeyed, served two glasses, handing one to his boss. Stopped once more, waiting for.

“Now...” Pacho said it, after drink it. “Take off your clothes...” Sassy smile.

Manuel got furious.

“Sir! I’ve told you, I’m not a fag!” Screamed out loud.

Pacho, serious, smiled on the corner of his mouth.

“I’m a man!” Manuel repeated, convicted.

Pacho drank from his glass once more and said.

“You can be whoever you want, Manuel.” Serious.

The hitman surprised, didn’t answer back.

“Take off your clothes...” Pacho demanded. “You are beautiful...I need to see you.”

“You already saw me last night...I mean...some part of me. ” Trying to convince he wouldn’t see anything else.

“I want to see everything...” Serious. “I need.”

Manuel stared him on the eyes.

When noticed, he was completely naked.

All his clothes on the floor.

Why am I doing this?

His boss bitting his lips, admired the naked body in front of him.

Manuel, head down, didn’t say anything. He was there, hiding his intimacy with his both hands

Pacho gazed.

“Sit. “ Demanding him to be on his lap.

Manuel serious, still hiding his penis, got closer.

What was happening to me?

Why am I obeying him?

The hitman slowly sat on his boss’ lap, who caressed his fit belly.

Manuel moaned.

Excited.

He was surrendered once more, getting his two hands on Pacho’s hair.

Fuck off.

Whatever.

They kissed, deeply.

The godfather took his hand to Manuel’s penis, slowly masturbating him.

Both moaned, and when the hitman was almost coming, Pacho stopped, asking for going to bed.

They went, Manuel laid on his side, Pacho got closer, touching his entrance, opening a little a bit.

When Manuel noticed, there was a man inside him, it hurt at first, but when he was comfortable, could enjoy it, coming pleasantly moments after.

Both satisfied, laid, hugged to each other, Manuel sighed after noticed what happened again.

Pacho kissed his cheek, still hugged behind.

“You are so hot...” The boss smelled the new man’s neck.

Manuel serious, didn’t answer. The cartel leader, noticing he was feeling uncomfortable, said it.

“Remember... You can be whoever you want.”

Manuel, serious, gazed Pacho. Like if he was saying something absurd.

He was poor, black and now a fag.

He shook his head.

“Why?”

Pacho hugged him closer, they were spooning, totally naked.

“Because I am Pacho Herrera. ”

Manuel moved, in front of him, to stare, looking into his eyes.

“And? ” The hitman continued.

“You are safe with me, Manuel. ” Caressed his hair, admiring the beauty laying on the bed. “Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore.”

“Why?” The hitman couldn’t understand anything. He already suffered so much. It was impossible to someone not hurts him.

At least, not to someone as he was.

“Because you are my man...” Stopped. “I mean...I hope you want to be mine.” Pacho smiled, still caressing Manuel’s cheek.

Slowly, the employee smiled too.

This powerful man wanted to take care of him.

Why he wouldn’t let him?

The hitman stared to his boss once more.

The intense gaze, dark hair on his chest.

This damn gold chain on it.

No, he wouldn’t resist anymore.

He couldn’t.

Manuel nodded in response once more.

Pacho nodded too, hugging him closer.

They both deepened the kisses.

Yeah, he would be Pacho’s man.

He wouldn’t resist any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the readers I got these last weeks. I'm so happy, I wake up in the morning and I see the views growing. Thank you!
> 
> Next Chapter: October 22th, 2017.


	4. Revenge

Next morning, Manuel woke up in a fancy bedroom. Pacho was already dressed when the hitman opened the eyes.

“Hey.” The godfather looked the bed. “Good morning!”

The new man smiled, feeling weird.

“Good morning...”

The leader got closer, hold Manuel’s chin and kissed him on the lips.

“I will be waiting on the table!” Smiling.

Manuel nodded, and Pacho left the bedroom wearing elegant clothes.

 

Minutes after, the hitman got closer to the breakfast room. Pacho was sat on a huge table, many options of food were on it.

Manuel, surprised by the scene.

“Are you waiting someone?” Admired by the amount.  
Pacho frowned.

“No. Why?” He drank coffee from the cup.

“All these...” The hitman couldn’t understand.

Pacho shook his dead, almost laughing.

“It’s for you.” Smiled.

“All these for me?” Frowned in return.

Pacho nodded, smiling.

Surprised, the new man sat on the chair. One of the maids appeared, serving him some coffee.

“It’s everything new to me...” Manuel sighed.

Pacho serious, caressed his man’s cheek.

“We have a lot of work to do.” Gazed him on the eyes.

Manuel nodded, serious.

And they spend the day working, dealing with the business, discussing all the details about the Cali Cartel.

In the end of the day, Manuel was caught by surprise once more. They were among their men, debating next actions, until Pacho looked at him.

“Manuel is going to be in charge when I’m not here.” The godfather said it, serious.

The hitman surprised, smiled back. He wasn’t expecting his boss would say something like it.

Seconds after the information being given, the surrounding men nodded in response.

Pacho got closer his new hitman, holding his face, quickly kissing him on the lips.

Manuel shocked by the attitude, looked around to see what kind of reaction their men would have.

Nobody looked admired or shocked.  
Interesting.

The hitman concluded.

 

At night, when everything was finished, Pacho and Manuel went straight ahead to the dinner room, talking about their past during the way. Both were poor, and suffered some kind of discrimination in their childhoods.

Manuel told Pacho everything.

Pacho did the same.

They were comfortable as old friends, confessing about their fears and dreams.

The hitman even mentioned the fact he tried to be a soccer player. Until Manuel said he tried it, Pacho was ok.

But when he mentioned the situation about the coach.

The things changed.

The Godfather got serious, almost angry.

He didn’t appreciate it.

Not at all.

“What are you going to do about him?” The leader asked, finishing his dish.

Manuel, serious, gazed.

He hadn’t understood.

“About what?” Eating a piece of meat.

Pacho, serious, drank some orange juice.

“About that asshole.” The Godfather was furious.

Manuel downed his head.

“Never mind.” Shrugged his shoulders.

Pacho held his chin.

“We don’t let people screw us up.”

Manuel serious, felt his heart beating, faster.

Pacho in front of him, powerful, ensuring him to vengeance.

“Call the boys, and go after that bastard.” He dropped the cloth napkin on the table. “Show him, no one will mess with you and get rid with it!”

“Do you want me to...” The hitman stopped.

Pacho nodded, serious.

“You are my man or not?” The leader asked, head held high.

Manuel surprised by the question, stood up from the chair, serious and ready.

Nodding in return.

Gun on his belt, the hitman left the room, approaching the boys on the yard.

He knew the new coach was living in a fancy area in Bogota.

They set everything up in front of the coach’s house, and when the man arrived, he received a punch on the head, fainting, waking up minutes after, completely naked and tied to a bed.

Dizzy, the man opened the eyes to stared Manuel in front of him.

“You...” The man barely could speak because of the pain.

Serious, the hitman asked.

“Don’t you remember me?” Disgust, anger on his words.

The coach woke up, shocked.

He remembered now.

He was the poor man he let on the road.

“What are you going to do with me?” Screamed in despair, when noticed he was naked and tied.

“You are going to pay.” Manuel said, smiling.

He nodded to the boys, demanding.

The coach observed some men getting closer, pouring gasoline on his body.

Manuel lighted up a match, holding, smiling like a psycho.

The coach, begging for forgiveness, saw the match falling down on his body.

Manuel smiled by the screams.

He sighed, relieved.

The new man was happy.

He had power, and could do whatever he wanted.

Pacho was in charge, and nobody could ever hurt him anymore.

He walked, head held high.

Abandoning the man on screams, consumed by fire.

 

Before going back the mansion, the new hitman demanded the boys to stop in his parents house.

When Manuel arrived, he opened the entrance door, got inside, walking straight ahead to his bedroom.

His father was set on a chair in the kitchen.

“Why you didn’t come home last night?” Serious.

“I’m leaving.” The hitman said it, packing his things.

“Where are you going to live?” The old man asked, confused.

“Pacho’s.” Serious, without looking to the father.

“What?” Furious. “Why? Does he need you all the time?”

“It’s not about working.” Still packing his things, not looking.

His father got even angrier.

“What do you mean “it’s not about working!?” Stood up from the chair.

“I’m going to live with him.” Manuel finally gazed.

“What?” The father approached the son, angry as he was never before.

Manuel gazed, serious, but didn’t say anything, just kept packing his things.

“Answer me!” Demanded the old man. “What this is all about?”

“It’s about being his man!” Manuel stared, proud.

“Being his man?” Disgusted. “You don’t need to be there all the time to be his henchman or any...”

“It’s about being on his bed!” Manuel gazed.

The father, shocked, didn’t say anything.

Mouth opened.

“It’s about fuckin’ him! Being his lover!” The new hitman decided to be sincere.

In a face of disgust, his father said.

“I knew this would happen!” Pointed the finger to his son. “That degenerate would destroy you!” Screamed.

It was fast, Manuel pressed his father against the wall, pulled out the gun, aiming to his father’s head.

“Don’t you ever, ever, talk about Pacho like that!” Pressed the gun against the forehead.

The old man was shocked.

Mouth opened.

“Did you hear me?” Manuel was furious. “I won’t accept it.”

Head held high, still pressed against the wall, the old man said.

“Leave my house! Fag!” Screamed.

Happy, proud, head held high as well, the new man said.

“As you wish.” Saved his gun on the belt.

And after that day, Manuel and his father never talked again.

 

In despair to arrive at Pacho’s mansion, the hitman ran away to his new home.

He wouldn’t fear anyone or anything.

Not anymore.

Pacho was inside the pool, swimming, it was the ending of the night when Manuel arrived.

Happy, he got closer, carrying his gun.

The Cartel leader rested his back on the pool’s edge, drinking a glass of champagne.

“How was it?” The Godfather asked, intense gaze.

“Good.” He sighed, smiling. “Liberating.”

“Liberating?” Smiling, curious.

“Yeah...” He sat on a chair, thinking. “That asshole deserved it.”

Pacho nodded.

“You are definitely my man...”

Manuel smiled in response and Pacho asked.

“What are you waiting for getting in the pool, baby?”

Baby.

He liked the sudden nickname.

Manuel took of the clothes, keeping just his underwear.

Pacho, sassy, stopped him to get inside of the pool.

“Take off...” Cheeky. “It’s going to get wet.” He gazed to the boxer briefs.

Manuel smiled.

“My underwear can’t get wet?” Teased.

“Of course not.” Sassy, drinking from the glass.

Manuel took it off, smiling, but now, there wasn’t any embarrassment for being naked in front of his boss. On the contrary, he gazed, serious, sexy, taking his underwear calmly as he could. Pacho bit the lips, watching that strong man, perfect body being undressing in front of him, diving in the water seconds after.

Swimming, he approached the boss, kissing him on the lips. The taste of champagne was felt it.

Pacho caressed his face.

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

Manuel smiled.

Pacho was taking care of him.

How he could distance himself from a man so wonderful as him?

“You can choose.” Smiled, lying his head on his boss chest. “You have to teach me how to enjoy fine dishes.” Winked, smiling.

Pacho smiled too, gazing on Manuel’s eyes, nodding in return.

The hitman looked for a kiss once more, but Pacho refused it, coming out of the water, totally naked. Manuel observed the Godfather lighted up a cigarette, and sat on a chair.  
The hitman watched it, his boss sat, hard dick.

The view was turning Manuel on.

The Godfather opened his legs, exposing himself, licking the lips, inviting him to get closer.

Manuel quickly approached.

Pacho looked to his own penis, demanding Manuel to knee. The new man without thinking, knelt in front of, caressing his boss’s hairy legs.

The leader nodded, demanding him to touch it.

Manuel smiled sassy in response.

He never sucked a dick before, but right now...

He needed to.

A necessity.

Desire.

Cheeky, Manuel smiled, holding his boss penis, introducing it inside the mouth. Pacho moaned, enjoying the sensation.

The new man was sucking it, pleasantly, as he was enjoying a delicious fruit.

Sometimes he was licking it.

Sometimes sucking it.

Pacho almost coming, asking him to stop.

Excited, he demanded him to sat on his lap. Manuel, totally comfortable, instead of sitting, grabbed Pacho’s penis, introducing it inside him. Holding his boss face, the hitman kissed him on the lips, ready to ride on.

The Godfather surprised, smiled, returning the affection with the hands.

Manuel bit the lips.

Slowly, he started to ride on, legs around Pacho’s waist.

The leader, horny, grabbed Manuel’s ass, allowing his man to take control.

They kissed, biting, sucking their lips.

Tongues dancing.

Champagne and pool’s water mixed.

They came, moaning out loud.

It doesn’t matter who hears it.

Forehead touching forehead.

Breathing deeply.

 

After they showered themselves, and wore the robes, Manuel laid on the bed, resting the head on the pillow.

“Thank you.” Smiling, caressing the hair on his boss’s chest.

Smoking, head on the pillow as well, Pacho answered.

“For what?”

“Taking care of me.” Serene.

The leader smiled back.

“Whatever you need, baby.”

“Don’t you ever stopped calling me like that...” Manuel smiled.

Pacho nodded, blew the smoke away and touched the hitman’s face.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the last chapter! 
> 
> October 29th.
> 
> Don't be shy, tell me your opinion!
> 
> https://saorilullaby.tumblr.com/


	5. Dance

Pacho knew he was powerful, and would make sure Manuel felt the same way since the time the hitman confessed his hidden secrets, especially those about people who treated him badly in the past.

He was enchanted by the beauty Manuel was, he always dreamed about having a man as gorgeous as the new man by his side.

They were both handsome, and Pacho knew people stared at their beauty, and would fear their power. He wanted Manuel being as confident as he was, trying to turn him in the man he should be.

They were on the living room, listening to music when the boys left. They decided to relax after a long journey they had in New York a few days ago.

The music calmly started to play, Manuel really liked the song Dos Gardenias. Sitting on the armchair, the hitman said.

“I love this music.” Relaxed himself.

Pacho on the armchair in front of him, legs crossed, drank some wine from the glass.

“Let’s dance!” Invited.

Manuel stood up, they got closer, kissing each other on the lips.

Face touching face, Pacho said.

“We should go out for dancing tomorrow.”

Manuel raised an eyebrow.

“Where we would go dancing?”

Pacho smiled, staring.

“In any place you want, baby.”

Manuel frowned, how they would dance together in any place they wanted if they were men?

How people would react?

Serious, Pacho stared.

“We can dance when, where, how we want.” He caressed Manuel’s face.

The hitman smiled in response, but didn’t say anything.

“Remember baby, you are my man, I am the owner of this city. No one can hurt you, hurt us.” Assured him, holding the face, staring the eyes.

Manuel smiled, kissing him on the lips.

“I think I am in love with you.” He held Pacho’s face, eyes on tears.

Pacho serious, gaze.

“That’s the point.”

Manuel laughed, kissing and biting Pacho’s lips.

“You are such a fag.”

The Godfather smiled in the corner of the mouth, caressing Manuel’s face who said.

“I won’t leave you anymore Helmer Herrera.” Warned.

Pacho stop, forehead touching forehead.

“Who said I want you to abandon me?”

Days, months, years passed and nothing would fear Manuel anymore.

He was around his man.

Being by Pacho’s side, transformed him in a confident person.

Beautiful, powerful, intelligent and important.

Maybe is true love.

Pacho used to like to observe Manuel dealing with their men. He was in charge now, and was perfect for the job. If the leader demanded, he did it without asking explanations.  
One day, Pacho decided to talk about Claudio Salazar.

“What he did to you?” Manuel asked, undressing himself on the bedroom.

“Jokes...commentaries about me. When I started the business long time ago. “In anger”. “I want to kill that asshole.” The Godfather said, sitting on the bed, just wearing his underpants.”

Manuel, dressed the same, approached him from behind, caressing his crocodile necklace, kissing on the cheek, giving him many kisses on the back.

“Do you want me to kill him, baby?” Hugging him closer, sitting behind him, wrapping his legs around the Godfather’s waist.

Pacho shook his head.

“I can’t.” Sighed. “Gilberto...you know... We are partners.”

Manuel nodded.

He understood.

 

After years, The Rodriguez’s Brothers threw a party to talk about their surrender deal and celebrate Escobar’s death. Manuel decided to stay home, taking care of the business.  
Pacho appeared after the party, riding home in his motorcycle.

Smiling.

“We are going to kill that bastard.” Stop the motorcycle on the yard.

Manuel smiled in return.

His man would finally take revenge.

And they finally made that asshole pay for being disrespectful to his man.

They went to dance floor in a bar, and Manuel wasn’t surprised at all when Pacho invited him to dance.

And he stood up, happy, feeling powerful as he was never before.

They kissed, in love.

Manuel was so happy, kissing him deeply.

He was enjoying the dance, and their song.

Watching people from the village.

Shocked.

Frightened.

It was incredible.

Manuel wanted to laugh.

These people couldn’t say anything.

They were afraid of Pacho.

His man.

They finished the dance, the Godfather approached Salazar, smashing the bottle on the man’s head. It was so easy, he was fast when punched Salazar’s brother on the head.  
That asshole would see it.

Manuel watched Pacho handle everything, he was so sexy, wearing his leather jacket, Salazar screaming for forgiveness.

And they did.

Pacho drove his motorcycle, ripping the bastard in pieces.

 

When they arrived home, the leader undressed himself on the bedroom.

Manuel arrived later after talking with the boys about the bodies’ destiny.

Pacho was naked, the new man arrived, closed the door behind him, grabbed his lover face, kissing him deeply.

“You were so fuckin’s great today, baby!” Manuel breathed, horny.

“Really?” Cheeky. “Did you like it?” Biting his lips.

“Yes...Fuck me...” Begging.

Pacho smiled, holding his face, demanding.

“Take off your clothes. All of them.” He pushed him away. “Be on four.” He demanded to his men be on bed.

Manuel fastly did it.

Pacho watched the beauty naked on bed, just waiting for being touch.

The godfather approached, slowly caressing him on the back, admiring the butt.

“I love your ass...” He looked, nasty face. “It is so tight...lifted...”

Manuel looked behind the back, saliva on the mouth, licking his lips.

Pacho could do whatever he wanted with him.

The Godfather approached carefully, holding his huge wet penis.

Manuel was there, hard on, just waiting.

“Are you fuck me or not?” Begging.

Pacho, sassy, caressed the lifted butt, holding his penis just to tease Manuel’s hole.

The sensation to have the wet penis teasing his entrance was marvelous.

“Fuck me...”

Pacho smiled, cheeky.

Hold his ass, introducing his penis inside, deeply.

Manuel softly moaned.

Being on the bed, on four to his man.

It was the best sensation ever.

Pacho fast the movements, it was a delicious feeling to have that huge penis in and out.

The godfather stopped and demanded.

“Lay on your back.”

Manuel obeyed, quickly.

Pacho introduced his penis on him again, feeling Manuel wet penis on the belly. The hitman started to caress Pacho hairy chest with both hands.

It was good to feel the crocodile necklace.

Their hard nipples touching each other.

Wet tongue, wet mouth.

Nose touching nose.

“This ass is so good...” The leader said, sassy.

Manuel smiled.

“Just the ass?” Moaned after each Pacho’s movements.

“Everything.” The Godfather breathed, almost coming.

Manuel came first, washing Pacho’s belly completely. His boss came seconds afters, moaning too.

They washed themselves. Pacho went to the porch, on his white robe, smoking a cigarette.

Manuel dressed the same, hugged him from behind.

“What are you thinking, baby?” Caressing the hair and kissing the neck.

Pacho blew the smoke.

“About surrender myself to the authorities.”

“You don’t want, do you?” Manuel pulled him out to stare.

Pacho shook his head in denial.

Manuel sighed.

“Say no to them.”

“I can’t leave my partners, Manuel, you kno...”

“I know, baby.” Hold his face. “It doesn’t matter what you decide. I am going to be by your side.”

Pacho smiled, caressing Manuel’s waist with one hand.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever you decide baby.”

Pacho smiled, returning him the kiss.

Nose touching nose, forehead touching forehead.

They were in love.

Manuel stopped the kiss.

“It is getting cold, let’s get inside?”

Pacho nodded.

“Right behind you.”

Manuel smiled, and left, closing the glass door.

What would happen next?

The godfather asked himself.

Should I give up all this? He admired the huge mansion he had conquered.

There are many things to decide.

He blew the smoke once more.

It was late at night, but Pacho stood there on the porch, admiring the full moon on the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reading and commentaries. This fanfic ends here.  
> Next week, I will be posting another one.  
> Pacho x Elias X Manuel.  
> Same time, same day!  
> If you enjoy my work and Pacho, I think you are gonna like it!
> 
> See you next Sunday!


End file.
